


Lovino's First Word

by Astraia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby!South Italy, Family, M/M, SpAus - Freeform, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraia/pseuds/Astraia
Summary: The Spaniard stood up and rubbed the top of his head. He moaned slightly in pain, but soon quickly turned to his Italian son. “Lovi, are you trying to tell Papa something?”“F-f.” Lovino stuttered, his hazel eyes squeezed tight with concentration.





	

Antonio Fernández Carriedo loved cooking with his adorable son, Lovino. He loved telling his adopted son stories about evil dragons and pretty princesses while making one of their favorite foods, tomato salad. The Spaniard knew that Lovino enjoyed it too, especially when Antonio gave him extra tomato puree. He could tell by the way Lovino pulled on his brown curls when he stopped telling his tale. Antonio also loved when he could hear his husband, Roderich, playing the piano. If he recognized the tune, he would either hum or sing along. Lovino liked this too. He could just tell by the way the baby gurgled at him.

Today, however, was a day for an exciting version of Cinderella.

“-‘You, like totally, can’t wear that to the ball!’ Feliks, Lilli’s fairy-godmother, cried out in disgust. ‘You totally look like one of Arthur’s eyebrows in that outfit!’ So, with some magic and a helpful spell, Feliks changed Lilli’s rags to a beautiful golden dress!”

Antonio stopped talking for a moment to take a sip of his water. He was about to continue his tale when he noticed Lovino making some sounds.

“Lovi you must like this story! I’ve never seen you gurgle so much at any of my stories before.”

The only response the Spaniard got was more gurgling from his brown-haired son. Antonio laughed and turned around to check the food in the oven.

“F-f.”

Antonio bolted up. He scanned the kitchen with his eyes, looking for the source of the sound. “Mi Dios, I swear if Gilbert put another sound generator in here… Well Lovi, let’s just say Papa is going to have to wash his axe very soon.”

“F-f.”

There it was again! It was coming from the highchair Lovino was sitting in. Antonio chuckled darkly and mumbled, “I got you now, Gilbert.”

He walked over and kissed Lovino’s forehead before searching for the sound generator. While he was searching underneath his son’s chair, he heard the sound again, right in his ear.

Antonio screamed and jumped up, this causing him to bang his head against the marble island. The Spaniard stood up and rubbed the top of his head. He moaned slightly in pain, but soon quickly turned to his Italian son. “Lovi, are you trying to tell Papa something?”

“F-f.” Lovino stuttered, his hazel eyes squeezed tight with concentration.   

Antonio squealed and clapped his hands. His sweet little Lovi was so smart!

“Antonio, are you alright?” A german accented voice asked, startling his husband from his joy.

“Roderich! Lovi is trying to say his first word. Isn’t he so intelligent? Stay here while I get the camera.” The Spaniard said before kissing the Austrian’s cheek and leaving the kitchen.

Roderich took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt before looking at his son. Lovino was a doll-like child. He had beautiful brown-hair with hints of red mixed in, his eyes were a pretty mixture of brown and green, and a nice tan. The musician smiled softly and kissed the baby’s head.

“F-f-f.” Lovino stammered, eyes still tightly shut.

“What is it, mien liebes Kind?” The black-haired man asked watching the Italian.

“F-f-f.”

“Frog, father, fire?”

“F-f-fu.”

Roderich’s eyes widened and leaned closer. “Come on, Lovino, just a little further.” He tried to coax the word out of his son’s mouth.

Antonio reentered the room, softly. He turned on his video camera and hit the play button. “Mi amor, the camera is up and loading.” He announced quietly to his husband. Roderich nodded and whispered some words of encouragement to Lovino.

“Come on, Lovi! You can do it!” The Spaniard encouraged, smiling.

“F-fu-c.”

“A little further, mi hijo.”

“F-fu-fuc.”

“You’re almost there!”

“F-fu-fuck.” Lovino finally spit out. He opened his eyes and stared at his parents excitedly. “Fuck! Fuck!” The Italian repeated while giggling.

Roderich gasped and stared at Antonio. “Antonio, he didn’t just say what I think he said.”  Antonio gulped nervously but didn’t look at the Austrian. His green eyes were still gazing at his beloved son.

Lovino kept chorusing his new favorite word, “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!”

Antonio forced his eyes to look at his husband’s violet ones. Roderich had his eyebrow raised and was giving him a slight glare over his glasses.

“Antonio.” The musician finally said.

“Yes, mi amor?”

“Where on Earth could Lovino learned such a vulgar word.” Roderich questioned. He took off his glasses and wiped them using his shirt.

“It was probably that perra Inglés.” The Spaniard mumbled darkly. The pianist ignored him and snapped his fingers.

“Gilbert.” Roderich said cynically. “I knew we shouldn’t have let that pest babysit.”

Antonio sighed and turned off the camera.  “Well, look on the brightside! Lovi said his first word!”

“Which was fuck.”

The Spaniard ignored his husband and turned towards his Italian baby. “Aw, you are so smart! Aren’t you! Papa is going to give you extra tomatoes as a prize..” He cooed.

Roderich crinkled his nose at this statement, “Don’t give him too much.”

Antonio grinned and kissed the Austrian. When he broke off, the Spaniard went to the cabinet to look for more tomato puree. Roderich kissed Lovino’s head and muttered, “Good job, liebling.” The baby giggled and smiled at the pianist.

“Fuck, fuck!”


End file.
